Alexthymia
by honestyinlies
Summary: Sebastian has always hated humans, they always have a tenacity to mess up his day, so suddenly when a human-smelling demon is handed over to Sebastian with his marriage seal clearly in the boys eye, he can't help but sigh. SebaCiel, Mpreg.


Alexthymia

— The difficulty in explaining feelings too others.

.

Chapter One : Poker Face —

.

.

"Master Sebastian!" The maid stumbling over her dainty little feet before stopping before the black-haired gentleman, panting and wheezing, her busty chest constricted behind the blue and white material her master had ordered her to wear _centuries_ ago.

"T-the k-king!"

Her lord furrowed his fine brows, tilting them downwards and gave a tentative sigh, "breathe" he said simply, tempted to knock the woman out when she began to blush and mutter like a gawking headless chicken. He has much more tact then to hit a woman, though.

"The k-king has summoned you, a-a h-_human_ has entered t-the realm..." She squawked, Sebastian gave a tired sigh.

"How annoying, those rats always manage too find ways here, filthy undesirable creatures." he gave a disdainful click of his tongue before turning his heel and walking back in the direction he was coming from, Mey-rin following him right at his heels.

"L-lord?"

"Yes?" He asked coolly, she fawned, shaking her head to get her thoughts out of the gutter.

"Please, be careful." She said simply, placing a thin arm along her torso before bowing, straightening herself out, "humans have tenacities to destroy demons, inside and out."

He snorted; marching forward hastily, making haste. He's a busy man, and he doesn't have time to play with un-welcomed mortals.

He's the ruler of the North and South side of Hell, (_well_, actually, _governor_.) But with the little tact the king gives in running the damned area — he likes to think he practically runs the area himself. He had once even allowed the King of hell to here his little thoughts; the damned _vexing_ demon had merely laughed at Sebastian's "cute play" waving his governor off and summoning the next poor soul to deal with his twisted humour.

Sebastian wasn't very pleased, in the least.

To retaliate against his King to show his displeasure with their last conversation, he had tried to act more independently, honestly, it seemed the King hadn't really cared all that much.

Only when the governor had attempted to reinforce the "no contract" rule on lesser poorer demons did the King step up and truly show his place too the hot-headed red eyed demon.

He had felt embarrassed, ashamed for going against his ruler in such a haughty way; he felt like an abandoned child being left in a secluded room too think about what they have done.

The black haired demon stopped, red wine coloured eyes looking upwards to the large black and brown doors engraved with old languages Sebastian couldn't even dare to track in the history books — Hell is an old place, not as old as Heaven, but old. Very, _very_ old.

The ruler of Hell —Satan; most call him— along, had been with his land since the beginning, making the annoying-ruler much more respectful and older than Sebastian could comprehend, but he's a prideful demon, _yet_ he respects his elders incredibly.

"Sebastian Michaelis." The guard said blankly, the lord's eyes snapping upwards to meet the gaze of the bored expressionless guard awaiting for his confirmation.

"Yes" he said simply, walking into the castle as the doors creaked open.

He had much more tact than to stomp to the king's layer and demand _why_ the stupid man would even bother to ask him to do anything with a human —a human boy too boot!— He doesn't even care much for rule breakers in his _own_ homeland, what would he care for a human boys safety?

He snorted, grumbling under his breath at his King's idiocy, making sure to keep his shoulders high and look presentably noble, all in the mean while.

He pushed open twin-doors coloured in nothing but white and golden handles, he had to keep from growling at the pure colours.

"King Vincent," he stated simply as he entered the room, the putrid smell of human assaulting his nostrils immediately. He followed the scent to look at the young boy, probably not much older than 12 in human years, navy-black locks falling around his head, an eye-patch covering one eye, the other staring ahead without much thought. "—you called?"

The governor demon bowed slightly. Merely for image sake, before pulling his unsettling gaze from the boy; choosing too look blankly at his ruler.

"Ah yes, Sebastian!"

Flinching, he would've preferred '_governor_' honestly.

The human seemed to snort, looking away with an amused expression — Sebastian scowled before placing his professional manor back on.

"Now Sebastian, don't give off such a mean aura too poor wittle Ciel over here, it seems he had come too hell looking for someone, his contractor—" the king gave a vague wave in the general direction near Ciel's face, Sebastian narrowed his eyes on the skeleton eye-patch covering the boys eye, "— apparently an irresponsible demon had made a contract and... Well, merely I would like to reunite them."

The demon nodded before slowly puncturing his next words in idiot-way for his King too understand, "and _how_ may I ask, am I involved in this, no offence my Lord."

"None taken!" Vincent chirped happily before smiling towards the human, "now Ciel, please do your stuff!"

The boy sighed, slowly pro-longing his removal of the eye-patch, his one mismatched purple hue being presented when the black skeleton eye-patch was removed, the one eye glowing an eerie glow much too familiar for Sebastian's exact taste, he gulped red eyes narrowing.

"Are you... saying that this boy is _my_ contractor?" He practically hissed, shoulders rolling backwards, "I don't _ever_ recall going too the human world an—"

"_Ciel_, is a demon, Sebastian. Apparently, you made this young boy your wife. What a shame, I would've liked him as my own."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Baffled he looked over the smug looking boy who had his legs crossed, eye-patch placed on the counter now and two identical sapphire eyes took place instead of mismatched eyes.

"I cannot control when the seal appears; so I wear a patch over not to cause any unwanted problems," the navy-coloured boy finally spoke voice cool and collected, he sighed. "I was planning to live a _normal_ non-married life," he hissed blue hues narrowing considerably on Sebastian as if this whole mess is _his_ fault.

(probably is, too)

"But— the effects of not being near your spouse and..." He flushed coughing awkwardly into his small little fist, Sebastian rose a brow in mock amusement, Vincent laughed deciding too worsen the boys embarrassment.

"His body craves for children, for sex, for those things, poor boy must be suffering so much~"

Ciel growled in warning, eyes wandering to stare at a poorly filled bookcase as if pretending the thing held all his attention in the world.

"Why does he smell so badly of human?" The governor asked, displeasure lacing his voice — wrinkling his nose as if too show the mere aspect, Ciel bristled, but remained silent.

"Ciel is one of my workers that keep track of demons in the human realm, he's kind of a demon hunter, destroying rouge ones and usually settling affairs between Shinigami and us." He crackled leaning over his desk to pat the child's head, "he does such a fine job too, you should be proud you have such an important wife. Shame I'll have to replace you though Ciel, I highly doubt anyone can do just as a fine job as you did."

"I can still _do_ my job!" He protested, "I just need get these _affairs_ over with quickly and—"

"Oh no my cutie, I can't do that cause you see," Satan leaned over the desk cupping the boys face and making the boy stare directly into his eyes, "your body isn't wanton for sex, my prude-ish boy would never be swayed by such beastly desires, you crave children, you crave a family is what your body wants, and you must give into temptation soon, or else you will have consequence's to face."

The child batted away the offending hands and looked off to the side grumbling, Sebastian amused by the exchanged decided to process the words seriously;

"Ah, so you'd like me to bring my _wife_ home with me, and have him bare children."

Vincent smiled brightly.

"treat my son well, Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes widened — "_Son? _Lord, is Ciel your—"

"You're not an idiot Sebastian, look at our resemblance, the only difference Ciel is much shorter and more petite, and has his mother's eyes! Rachel was so pleased, remember? She kept going on about how our son is—"

"Lord I don't like the idea myself, but shouldn't you be exiling me or something for wedding your son behind the curtains, or something? You seem oddly, _collected_."

"You see, my son came home one day clutching his eye and swearing like a trucker! Months later he kept returning home from the human's world breaking out in hot-flashes and screaming in agony and I found he's wedded, by accident he claimed, and I knew it was your symbol right away, actually I'm quite pleased. I wanted you two too wed anyways! Rachel likes the prospect as well!"

The teen sighed reluctantly, standing up from his seat and moving towards his new "husband", with much reluctance and distaste as Sebastian, the governor starting to feel lucky he hadn't verbally called the boy any names before knowing of the identity.

"I'm tired of hearing my father babble, take me to your manor."

_demanding,_ Sebastian thought dully while sighing, _just wonderful._

he'd have too do something about the human stench — later.

.

.

;

.

.

"Lord Sebastian!" A blonde boy in ragged white and brown clothes greeted, a smile out-stretched on his face, his straw hat slanted on his petite head, the dirty ragged boys eyes slowly turned to look at the navy-haired child beside his master, Finny isn't a very bright boy, too put simply, he's never been, so usually he speaks the first thing that comes to his mind and—

"Didja have a baby? I don't remember you having a son Master Sebastian..."

His lord sighed, his wife pulsed in annoyance, puffing out his little chest, eyes glowering with power.

"I am Ciel Phantom—"

"This is Ciel _Michaelis,_" Sebastian butted in calmly, smirking when the teen's eyes widened. "This is my wife, Finny."

The blonde gardener blinked a few million times, head tilting too the side dumbly before shrugging and skipping off — deciding it was all to much for his little destroyed brain to comprehend.

Ciel frowned, craning his neck to look up at his husband —making him frustrated again with his height; he'd need to buy heels— and scoffing. "Your servants are idiots."

"Yes, my idiots." Sebastian replied effortlessly, use to the insult. His servants grow on people though, they have that power. Along with the power to destroy when needed, he has no problem keeping them around as long as they do their jobs.

"You'll be joining that collection, my wife."

Ciel sneered walking forward, head held high, shoulders pushed backwards.

Sebastian found it briefly hard too believe that the very boy in front of him actually _craves_ to become pregnant. _How odd_, he sighed shaking his head. He had no right to criticize though, he can't even remember how he had entered a marriage, how come he never felt the with drawl of not having his partner?

He shook off those thoughts, one problem at a time.

Entering the halls Sebastian repeated the explanation to Mey-Rin and Bard, Mey-Rin the _reasonable_ one had congratulated them (a question evident in her voice), Bard had stared at them dumbly asking about when the hell this happened, Sebastian and Ciel had rudely ignored his questions.

Once alone, the governor had decided to get his fill of _how the hell this situation happened, _himself.

With a 'click' sound of the door, he turned, eyes narrowed, one hand placed on his hip as he took in his _spouse_.

"Now, you must explain, I don't seem to be following this whole situation." He started off coolly, not exactly the first conversation you usually have when you become (officially) married.

Ciel rolled his pretty large eyes, before sighing and grumbling about contagious idiots and deciding to _finally_ explain.

"Firstly, my mother was holding a banquet 346 years ago, we met there apparently you were just starting to take control of the North and South sides, I had commented off-handily about how it'd be nice to marry a man of someone with virtue as yours — you said why not, and there you go."

His eyebrow's tilted downwards, disbelief sparkling in his eyes, "you lasted for 346 years without the contact of your spouse?"

_Incredible._ He thought, lips pursuing. _He held on for quite a long time._ He chuckled one word coming too mind "feisty".

"Yes, I'm not some uncontrollable horny...horn—" the teen's train of thought was jolted from the contact of skin on skin, it was electrifying — lightening being shot into his core, a warmth, he needed _moremoremoremore..._ Greedily he leaned his face into the touch, whimpering when the hand removed itself, the owner of the large hot hand smirked tsk'ing.

His pale cheeks heated in shame.

"Merely you've suppressed your desires, no wonder your growth is so stumped. Well, you are still young, still time to fix that problem."

The navy-coloured teen growled at the mocking tone of his husband, all protest lost immediately when the hand returned caressing his face _and_ neck, Ciel wanted to throw a tantrum, the man touches him: even _slightly_ and he's cowering to his every whim, he feels pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to particularly care either, merely focusing and memorizing the feel on his husband's skin on his, his mind engraving the feel.

_More_ he thought softly too himself, sapphire eyes glistening in red — body shaking with want, with _need_. He pressed forward, chest against chest, lips against jaw lines, against necks, sucking, licking, lapping, biting, his mind nothing but a haze.

Like a haze, like his body being controlled by nothing but the absolute _need_ to have_ this man_ inside of his possession.

"_More" _he whispered to Sebastian, his request being met with an electrifying kiss, small, chaste, quickly replaced with kisses being littered along his neck, small pale twig-like legs stumbling backwards, body meeting a large desk, a demonic male hovering over top of his small body. Navy locks sprawling beside his head, hands reaching outward to touch, _anything_ as long as it's a part of _that man_.

His frail legs lifted upwards, at one point them strangling Sebastian's waist, neck arched back, body arched upwards, arousal's meeting with fleeting touches, grinding following soon after, clothes messily thrown to the side of the room.

It was fleeting, quick, years of suppressed desire exploding into messy bits into their faces — there was fingers in the boy at one point; raw and unprepared, but quickly pulled out as a wanton mewl of;

"No, in, now!" Came.

It went by quickly, the larger male taking the inexperienced wife of his completely raw and unprepared, blood probably leaking at one point, it wasn't long till his seed was released into the others unprotected hole, Ciel's own seed littering his pale flesh of his stomach.

.

.

;

.

.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" The purple headed woman asked for the fifth time that day, the boy scowled, snarling out a quick 'yes' before crossing his arms and giving his husband the dirtiest look possible.

"You're an asshole, I hate you." he snarled, Mey-Rin excused herself with a timid squeak once Ciel began to snap at his _ass-hole_ husband. Sebastian chuckled softly, rolling his beautiful coloured red eyes and approaching the side of the bed, sitting at the corner to avoid the Prince's spoiled rage.

"I apologize, I don't know what overcame me, but your _moans_ of wanting it raw were too hard to resist, please forgive me."

The pale-child blushed considerably, grabbing the fluffy white blanket and falling into the bed with a small painful groan — pulling the blanket over his head, Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes standing up ready to leave and allow the boy to sleep and recover.

"D-Do you think I am..." Ciel's voice travelled softly, the governor looked over his shoulder, eyebrow arched as he listened to the boy mumble under the large white blanket.

"Pregnant?" Sebastian offered, there was a motion of _nodding_ under the blanket. _"_Well, simply, I would be concerned if you _weren't_ pregnant from that, now get some sleep Ciel, there will much political things to deal with tomorrow."

.

.

.

The difference between human pregnancies and demon pregnancies is not only that both genders may conceive, but merely demons give birth _much_ quicker than humans. Being pregnant last a little over 4 months for demons, that is double the growth speed of the baby.

Meaning people know _right_ away when they are about to have a baby, you have to be completely dense not to realize.

Ciel woke up that morning, stomach slightly fatter, body still sore, eyes with bangs underneath, and a permanent scowl plastered onto his face.

"Moody" is what Sebastian had labelled it once he had caught sight of his now very pregnant spouse— he had been doubtful to allow Ciel to go anywhere with him today to solve unfinished issues about their marriage. Luckily, Ciel being the King's son does not go without short-cuts. Sebastian was eternally grateful.

"Good morning" he greeted trying to sound monotone, not too amused, not too deadpan, not too "you're pregnant, fuck my life", just normal. The boy glowered at him, looking at the demon as if he was a blemish on his pretty face. Sebastian merely continued to smile, for as long as Ciel had sat their burning holes into the man.

"What do we have to do today?" The prince finally asked; getting bored of staring at an unaffected idiot.

"Royal papers signed, which will be easy to obtain, considering your status — my dear." He chuckled teasingly, Ciel nodded looking up hopefully as Bard (the supposed chef) marched by the pregnant demon-wife. "Then we must make the marriage official to public, then your pregnancy will need to be sorted... My, my."

There was a clatter of dishes, Ciel frowned his stomach rumbling at the lost of the food, he almost briefly considered crawling onto his knee's and eating it _off_ the floor. Sebastian frowned, looking up at his idiotic chef with an annoyed glare.

"W-whoa, no just shocked, pregnant a-already, a bit fast?"

"We've been married for 346 years," Ciel hissed in defence, "I think it has been moving rather slow, _actually_." He spat, Bard gulped, Mey-Rin and Finny stiffening beside him.

"Well brat sorry that I've never seen _you_ around here before."

"_Bard_," a voice growled, "Ciel is my _wife_ therefore a higher status than you by quite a lot, respect will be given to him, I suggest you watch your tongue, he is the prince of hell, if he ordered me to exile you here, I would be forced to do without question."

The boy looking rather smug — nodded in agreement; the servants gapped.

"R-Really, p-prince?" Mey-Rin squealed, approaching the pregnant-boy and probing him like a new toy, Finny joined her.

Ciel gave a small irrated sigh before batting away their hands, grumbling something about idiot servants,

"Let us get today over with, _Sebastian_."

The demon chuckled giving a small mock bow with his head, "whatever you say my wife."


End file.
